Team ASHE
by RWBYPunk
Summary: Same world as the regular world but the Battle of Beacon was won by the combined efforts of Team RWBY. Rated M for later steamy scenes. Rate, Review, and leave suggestions for later stories and scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Set after the Battle of Beacon. Same world except that Beacon did not fall and Team RWBY is not broken apart.

* * *

Today was the first day of the training tests to determine if students would be accepted into the prestigious Beacon Academy. In line with tradition, only the top twenty students from academies across Remnant were being tested today. Tomorrow would test, at maximum, 300 students. But Ash Grave was different from the people who would come tomorrow. He was different because he was the current pride and joy of Signal Academy. While not as well known as the two sisters that graduated from Signal the year before, he was still quite a fearsome opponent. He was so fearsome that in his freshman year he secured the first-place rank school wide. This obviously angered some students most notably the senior that Ash took the title from but Ash did not get lucky in their first fight and he proved that in the seven challenges after taking the title.

As Ash entered the room signified by the sign "Applicants Enter Here", he was handed a slip of paper that he did not bother to read. He brushed his light gray hair back as his dark gray eyes scanned the crowd and took in the room. The people were split into two groups, the second-year students and the students applying to Beacon. The room housed an arena that consisted of an approximately thirty-foot ring surrounded by ten-foot wall. He rubbed the ash filled vial at his neck and thumbed the grip of Silver Dust while deliberating where to sit. He was dressed in light grey jeans and long sleeve button up that was opened to reveal a black undershirt. He had hardly sat down when a loud tapping caught his attention.

The woman that Ash Grave recognized as Ms. Goodwitch from her visit to Signal Academy last month had moved to the center of the arena. She cleared her throat and looked at the crowd of approximately forty students. She tapped her foot again and was met with idle chatter throughout the an annoyed look, Ms. Goodwitch waved her hand and the doors slammed shut, silencing the room.

"Now that I have your attention, the students applying to this great academy will be tested by the students already enrolled in Beacon for skill assessment and ranking. The battles have been chosen at my discretion and if there are any complaints then please bring them to me now." She stated to the silent room. Ash noticed that everyone pulled out slips of paper and Ash looked at his only to see the name Ruby Rose next to his.

"Oh, great. One of the heroes of Beacon" Ash muttered to himself. Of course, Team RWBY was famous. They were instrumental in the Battle of Beacon with their defeat of Adam Taurus. He could not believe that was he was the one stuck with their leader of all people. But even as he was mentally complaining, he could feel his excitement building. He was only woken from his thoughts when Ms. Goodwitch spoke.

"Fine. If there are no complaints, let the testing begin. The first battle is Ruby Rose of Team RWBY against Ash Grave of Vale. Please enter the arena." Ash looked on in shock as a girl with a cookie in her mouth skipping down the steps towards the arena.

As he entered the arena, he could feel his excitement building and started to gather his aura because he knew that this underwhelming girl would not be an easy opponent.

"The rules are as follow: 1. Unconsciousness or aura drained to the minimum safe amount will be the end of the battle. 2. Anywhere in the arena is playable terrain but being thrown over the wall will be end of the battle. 3. Any strikes after the end of the bell will be cause for expulsion from the test and will result in denial of your application. Those rules are the only rules and will be strictly enforced." She stated in bored tone. She has probably given this exact speech for the last twenty years.

Ash idly rubbed Silver Dust's hilt as he took position and Ruby rose extended her scythe to its full length and took crouched. She smiled at Ash and he smiled back while beginning to build a strategy.

"Begin." She said as she rung a bell.

Ash knew his best chance would be an early offence then switch to defense after attempting to wear her down. He charged and swung his large black and gray great sword in an overhead diagonal slash which she jumped over and returned with a swing of her scythe. He blocked the swing and for a few moments they locked blades. As he looked up at the petite girl, he saw only excitement and knew he mirrored the expression. She fired her rifle and launched above Ash while firing constantly. He had to resort to the first use of aura of the fight and a cloud of ash burst from the vial at his throat to block the sniper rifle rounds. He knew instantly that he made a rookie mistake as Ruby charged him from across the arena. Surprised by her speed, he threw an ash copy of himself at her but she destroyed the copy with a single strike. In the time that it took Ruby find Ash again through the puff of his destroyed creation, he had already prepared one of his stronger moves. Ruby fired her rifle twice to close the gap only to be met with a whirlwind of sharp bone shards which threw her back but she slowed as she dug her scythe in the ground.

He could tell that the whirling cloud of bone shards surprised the redhead. Ash smirked. That little display always surprises his first-time opponents. But his eyes widened in surprise as he felt some other type of cloud enter his. He barely had time to throw his sword in front of him when a rose-scented swarm hit him. The body slam caused his cloud to disperse into fine ash and threw him across the arena. At the last second, he threw up a gravestone made of ash to prevent him from leaving the arena. The stop hurt as much as the body slam and he fell to the ground with a grunt.

He heard the bell ring again and looked to see that his aura on the monitor was below the safe level to continue. He groaned and sat up. He was definitely going to be sore tomorrow.

"That was cool, kid!" She chirped and Ash had to admit that she was very cute.

After being helped up by the redhead, Ash followed her to the edge of the arena where she motioned him to sit beside her.

"Yeah, until you knocked me on my ass. How _did_ you do that?" Ash would never admit it but that hit really hurt, both his body and his ego.

"Well, I kind of have the same semblance. Mine doesn't have all this gritty ash, though. Just sweet smelling rose petals! Like my name, Ruby Rose! Oooh! I really like your weapon! What's its name? Can I see it? Please?" Ruby Rose rambled. He had no idea how she could say all of that in one breath.

"Sure. Its name is Silver Dust." He said while handing her his sword, Silver Dust.

"Ooh! It's so cool! Does it do anything?" She asked while swinging the sword around effortlessly. This display of strength surprised Ash, especially when considering the sword blade came up to her chin and almost as wide as her shoulders at a solid 14". Then, remembering the fight, he realized that her weapon most likely weighs the same.

"Well, it transforms from sword form into a dual scythe, rifle, and dual pistols. I usually use it in sword form because that was the main training I had when I was a kid." He replied while showing each form as he listed it. He looked up to Ruby practically drooling with eyes fixed on Silver Dust.

He was going to speak with her further but was cut off by the commanding voice of Ms. Goodwitch saying:

"The next fight will be Wiess Schnee of Team RWBY against Steel Tin of Atlas. Please enter the ring."

* * *

Silver Dust is based off of the ancient sword of Norse mythology Hǫfuð that is wielded by Heimdallr. Silver Dust is slightly wider than the sword in the MCU.

No, he is not named after Ash from Pokémon.

Don't forget to rate and have a great day!


	2. Chapter 2

Steel Rust was bored. He was so invested in making sure his weapon and armor, which he knew would perform perfectly, was clean and functional that he barley even heard the call for him to enter the ring over the obnoxious kid behind him blaring music from his beatbox. He was outfitted in his signature armor and outfit which had extremely intricate designs on the arm guards but the rest of his light armor was otherwise unadorned.

It was annoying and exciting to fight one of the best summon semblance users of all time. He knew that the fight would most likely end with him bruised and on the ground, but there was a good chance that he could over power the infamous "Ice Queen". He had seen videos of her fighting style and his parents had talked about all of Team RWBY with him on multiple occasions. Even though he had heard of their accomplishments, he was dead-set on leading his own team and one day surpassing the famous RWBY.

"The next fight will be Wiess Schnee of Team RWBY against Steel Rust of Atlas. Please enter the ring." Spoke Glynda Goodwitch. He knew of her legacy and reputation but he knew that there was a kind streak inside the woman.

He entered the ring only slightly after Wiess but she had already drawn her rapier and was in a stiff and experienced stance. He assumed that she would go for an early attack and began readying his semblance. He decided that the less Wiess knew of his tactics and fighting style could only benefit him and kept his weapons hidden. Steel simply stood with his hands in his pockets and stared down the Ice Queen with eyes lit with passion and anticipation.

Glynda rang her bell and the fight began. Steel was correct with his prediction of an early attack and with the bell was still ringing she used her time dilation to rocket herself towards him, her rapier leading the charge. He easily evaded her dash and the jab that followed and swung a right hook at her stomach. Half way to her unguarded stomach, his hand hit one her signature glyphs which she then used to jump to the other side of the arena.

"So, that's how the Ice Queen plays? Let's get onto the main course of this fight!" Steel angrily shouted at the shorter girl. He was ticked off that she wouldn't even fight him but resorted to running. 'Screw tactics' Steel thought and began his summoning.

He could tell that the massive gear that encompassed nearly the entire arena, surprised Wiess by the look of shock on her face. He smirked and decided to use his go-to summon. The aura draining from his body was a familiar tug and one that gave him a bit of a high. He thought about all the use that this one summon had and could only guess that he had used the massive robot over one hundred times.

The robot stood nearly fifteen-feet tall and was very similar in appearance to the one that Weiss had famously used in her battle against Adam Taurus. The robot that he was using was the same model of training robot that Wiess had gained her scar but was the next year's model. He never bothered to figure out how to summon the armor for the robot because he honestly liked the exposed gears and mechanisms. It was modified to have the same foot-long blades extended from the outside of its wrists that Steel had hidden within his own prosthetics. The color was a dark gray and all the edges were coated in rust.

He had lost his arms, all the way to the shoulders, while fighting the very robot that he had summoned. The robot had modified programming that was coded by none other than Steel Rust himself. He had upped the aggression of the robot to ten times the max setting after becoming bored with fighting the after beating the robot daily for six months straight as his morning warm-up. The robot had caught the young boy unaware and while the boy had his back turned after toppling the robot, the robot cut Steel's arms clean off in two swift strikes. Out of this state of pain and panic, Steel activated his semblance for the first time. As he turned to look his fate in the eyes, he heard metal clash and looked on with awe as the training robot was decapitated by its own clone. He felt the robot's clone pick him up and then passed out form the blood loss. Even though the boy was unconscious, his savior carried him to the medical wing that was attached to the gym he always trained in. His father then called none other than the General James Ironwood to build prosthetics. The synthetic arms were designed, built, programmed, and shipped in the next ten hours and showed up on the doorstep by noon the next day. Or, so he was told the blood loss had him in a coma for a full week. When he came back from his coma, he instantly tried his new "arms" out and was surprised that he had no problems controlling them. Ironwood had arms made in the same style and from the exact same materials as his very own, so they operated at the peak of Atlas technology. They were so accurate that he often forgot that he had lost his arms during the first few months. But after a week, the young boy rebuilt the arms from the elbow down to personalize them and to add a place to hold the blades. They slid out over the top of his hand and they ended in a tip that could cut steel.

The flashback made him smirk as he returned to the present and to his fight. As he fought Wiess, they both had their respective summons making the exact same movements. Unfortunately, as Steel realized this, Wiess saw the break in his concentration and landed the finishing blow with a heavy jab to his chest. His fall was only softened by landing in a clump of ash left from the fight before. The ash went everywhere and coated both in a layer of soot, which only served to piss off the victor.

"You covered me in soot! You idiot!" The Ice Queen angrily stated.

"Well, it's not completely my fault! You are the one that threw me in it! Now I have to clean my prosthetics!" Steel angrily countered.

"Well, are you… Wait. Did you say prosthetics?" Wiess faltered. Steel could tell that she was embarrassed and he explained that his arms were mechanical.

"I noticed that they did not move like normal arms but I assumed that was the armor. If you come sit here I might be able to help clean them." Wiess sheepishly suggested. He could tell that she was interested in him, but decided to let it go. He was too busy without a girlfriend. Let alone with a girlfriend, but even as he was convincing himself, he caught himself admiring her petite form, small perky breasts, and fair complexion. Before he could answer her earlier question, he was knocked back down to the ground with Wiess on top of him by a pair of gray and red with locked lips. When he got back up, he saw a furious, but adorable, Wiess brushing herself off and the interlocked couple bursting out of the door.

"What was that?" He asked the still fuming Wiess.

"My dolt of a team leader. She is so immature. She needs to look where she is going. She should be so forward in public. She has to keep up appearances." Wiess rambled but Steel couldn't help but notice the blush that spread across the pale girl's face.

"Maybe we should go somewhere a little more private. You know, to clean these out." Steel added quickly when he saw her eyes light up and the blush cover her lower face again.

"Yes. To clean your arms out. That alone. Nothing else." It would have seemed as she was turning down Steel but her blush told the truth as he grabbed her hand and rushed out the same door as the earlier pair had.

Once outside they shared a quick kiss and as Wiess pulled him down the hall, he would have heard the following if he wasn't enraptured by the beautiful woman ahead of him:

"Fighters Blake Belladona of RWBY and Henna Umbra, please enter the ring."


	3. Chapter 3

Henna Umbra would not have even been to a combat school if it had not been for her adoptive father. Her parents were still alive but they had a falling out with Henna when she had asked to go to a combat school. The family had been peaceful tree farmers for the last ten generations, so when Henna applied to a combat school nearly a hundred miles from her hometown, her parents were furious. Especially her father. He had screamed at her when she told him and nearly struck her. During the heat of this argument, Henna let a very hidden secret slip. She was a lesbian. This shocked her father and he struck her then threw her into the gravel path that led into the house while her mother looked more struck than the girl, her face pulled into an O from the shock.

"Don't come back until you have your wits about you!" He screamed. That was five years ago and she has not seen her parents since then. She became an apprentice huntress and had been working with the same crew for two years until she met him.

He was a prospect client who needed a section of woods behind his massive manor cleared of Beowolves that had sprung up. It was obvious why he needed a crew of huntsmen just by appearance. He walked heavily on a cane that seemed to nearly break under the pressure he put on it. The party cleared the woods out a full week before the contract was due and as they came to collect their bounty, he pulled her aside.

"Is this your family?" He asked, "You don't seem to resemble the rest, if you don't mind my saying." He had a point though. The group consisted of two twin redheads with pale freckled complexion, a large tiger faunus, a small mute girl with dark green ivy tattoos sprawling _all over her body_ , which Henna knew from _experience_.

She thought it over and replied with, "Not by blood. They were a group that trained when I was first cast out. The only people to truly accept me for me." All the while, he nodded.

"As expected, would you like to live with me?" he inquired calmly, as if asking for her to stay for dinner.

"You're a little old for my taste and I'm into girls not guys," while making a gesture that involved two scissoring hands, "Wait, who do you think you are laughing at, old man?"

He was indeed bent over at the middle and shaking. He slowly stood erect and smiled kindly at the girl. "I meant as a father figure, not as a partner. You could go very far with very little schooling if my instinct is right and it nearly always is. I have some connections at the nearby combat school, Signal, and I could get you admitted at your current level of skill without needing to do the lower end classes."

At the beginning of the proposition, her lightly tanned skin was a deep red at her misunderstanding, but as the speech progressed she began to become very excited at finally fulfilling her dream of becoming a fully licensed huntress.

"I can't." He did not look shocked and replied with "I understand. You want to stay with you family."

"Yeah, she can't… she can't refuse the one chance in her life to fulfill her life goals." The tiger faunus stated.

She swung around abruptly to see her team smiling back at her.

"But I can't leave you guys!"

"We'll be fine. Most teams are only four members anyways." One of the twins said.

"Yeah, you are really killing the vibe." The other twin said with a smile. "Now spread your wings and fly little dodo bird."

Henna started crying as she hugged the group and kept saying, "I'll never forget you."

"Does the offer still stand?"

"Of course."

She unpacked her meager possessions after seeing the team off.

She did not even fill a drawer in one of the two five-drawer cabinets that her massive room had. As she was looking around the room, a voice made her drop the book she had picked up from the bedside table.

"You a burglar or what?" Henna spun around to see a girl in all pink and black standing in the door. She looked to be the same age but had a bust that put Henna's C-cups to shame. In her hands were two cylinders of steel that looked like they could do major damage if dropped.

"Uh, no he just adopted me. Kinda. Sorta. Not really. Maybe?" Henna hadn't stopped to consider if this was technically legal but concluded it didn't matter.

"Huh. He got another one, did he?" the girl stated as she walked around Henna, obviously shaping her up.

"Wait. Are you his daughter? Henna asked, afraid that the girl would be jealous and hate her.

"Nope. Same boat as you girl." She followed this comment with a slap to Henna's well- sharpened rear.

"Careful. I swing that way too." Henna replied in a husky voice while grabbing the slightly taller girls rear and slowly kneading it.

"Should I come later or just watch and wait?" A new voice stated. Both girls looked annoyingly at the figure in the doorway holding a battle-scarred blade edge. "Does everyone carry around steel here?" Henna thought.

"Oh, shut up! I was merely getting to know the new girl. Just a little more intimate than other people would." The pink girl replied as she followed the greyscale boy out of the door.

* * *

Henna sat at the arena's edge barely paying attention to the first two battles as she rubbed the tattoo on her right wrist. It was a picture of two identical red vines with a tiger pattern inside of the vines. She smiled at the memory of being so readily accepted by her new family.

She looked to her left after the first fight and saw a raven-haired beauty that completely took her breath away sitting about ten feet away. She gawked as the girl sat silently and read a book that obviously did not have the original cover sleeve because the book _A Man with Two Souls_ was much thicker that the book it's cover was on.

While Henna wondered why anyone would purposely change the sleeve someone tapped her shoulder.

"Have you figured out what she is reading yet?" The blonde questioned.

"I'm going to guess it's not _A Man with Two Souls_?" Henna replied. The comment caused the blonde to break out in a grin as she shouted, "Hey Blakey, someone knows what you are reading!"

The girl snapped her book shut and swiveled to her right to glare at the blonde.

"Maybe you shouldn't be reading be reading sm-oof!" The blonde was cut off by the black-haired girl smacking her on the top of the head with the spine of the book.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!" The girl accented each hit with a smack of her book and quickly became flushed in the face.

The little display made Henna smile and as she started to speak she was interrupted by a bell and a statement,

"Fighters Blake Belladona of RWBY and Henna Umbra, please enter the ring."

Henna grabbed her long katana and strode to her left beside the girl. As they passed Blake's former seat, Henna realized she was to fight the girl.

"Hey, um, good, you know, luck and, um, bye." The usually sociable girl stammered over the few words and left an awkward silence as they moved to the arena.

"Yeah, good luck." Blake replied. -

* * *

Sorry for no fight scene. it is 12:08 when I am updating this chapter but I promise I will update it the next time I get some free time. Thanks for the people that have stayed loyal with me and I also love any readers. Also, how did I portray a female character? I am a guy so it was a little weird but not to bad.


End file.
